


I Might Be Wrong

by SacredMorningStar



Series: 1_Million_Words Prompts [2]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Brotherly Relationship, Community: 1_million_words, Gen, prompt, weekend challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredMorningStar/pseuds/SacredMorningStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from 1_Million_Words where I was given the title of a book and had to make it into a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Might Be Wrong

Thor and Loki had never really been the best of brothers. While Loki had always enjoyed sitting and reading his books or learning magic where Thor was the kind of man that enjoyed a fight and a challenge. Thor loved to show off his strength, tormenting his brother knowing that the younger male wasn’t strong enough to go against him, and had always been the kind of man to fight first and ask questions later. Often this brought the pair into struggles and arguments but these seemed to be ignored by their father when he sent them out on their missions.

 

It was on one of these missions the pair were so against each-others idea that they got them both in trouble. Loki had been the sensible one knowing they needed to be discreet but Thor wanted those who had challenged him and his father to fear their strength. The latter option was something Loki knew would only result in a negative outcome that their father would only be angry with. It had been just the two of them, no warriors three or Sif to help them, and as Loki tried to sway his brute of a brother to the sensible path the blonde only seemed to get loud and charged into a fruitless effort as he shouted out wanting someone to challenge him for threatening his home realm. It was a moronic move with many men coming out to challenge the shouting man.

 

It wasn’t long till the men had Thor and his favoured hammer separated before they restrained him with enchanted cuffs that prevented the prince from recalling the weapon. As soon as Loki saw the trouble his brother was in, he instantly tried to step in and help only to be captured by the men. It was infuriating to see how much this small cluster of men, who had taken residence on Niflheim, but these travellers were obviously not from this realm but had been well prepared to stay there. The men were covered with thick furs, full face masks, and large packs were not far away from where the men had caught the princes. Loki kept his gaze on the group of about twelve men seeing how they acted with the pair of them bound, how they thought that they were safe with them both bound, and felt fury at his brother for getting them stuck in this situation. He had understood that his brother had wanted to impress their father and eliminate the threat that had not gone away but this had been the worst way to go about it.

 

The pair were bound up close to each other meaning they were able to talk together in times when the men had gotten rowdy after a few drinks. Although both of their chains were enchanted with a magic neither of them could break, Thor still felt ready to fight and was constantly trying to pull at his chains; not willing to give up on getting himself out. Loki grumbled angrily at his brother wanting the fool to stop messing with the chains so the men would be more distracted by whatever it was that they were drinking.

 

Loki had been trying to figure out a way to freedom for the pair of them to at least let them get back home and tell their father what happened. He had been watching them carefully, working on the markings on his chains carefully to see if he could damage them with his belt or cuffs but it seemed like the enchantment was too strong. He knew Heimdal would be watching them but hoped he wouldn’t jump in and warn their father too soon without letting them get the chance to free themselves. The keys to their chains were close to Thor, his foot likely able to reach, but Loki doubted his brother would stop fidgeting long enough to get them. In that moment he took the chance to cause a disturbance to get him closer to the keys. He may not be a physical match to his brother but he had to at least try.

 

“Look at what you got us into now Thor. Every time we are sent on a mission you have to just dive into the fight and not think once. Just how in all the realms you ever succeed is a miracle to everyone except me because I am ALWAYS the one who bails you out! You are a fool every time.” He growled out angrily finally getting Thor’s attention; stopping him from struggling with the chains. “It is pathetic how you think that muscle or strength will always get your way! Just how desperate must you be!”

 

“Loki, enough! This is not my fault alone. You came in to the fight and I am sure that you knew that such an action would have only left you here too.” Thor grumbled back not looking at his brother.

 

Loki shifted to a kneeling position to make himself taller than Thor and kept the rant going, saying how Thor would never work as ruler, how he was too rash when making decisions and how their father would be disappointed were he ever to come on a mission with him. That sent Thor into a rage making him lunge at his brother. The pair charged, elbowed, kicked, and head butt each other as best they could with Loki managing to steer them near the keys before sweeping them up in the fight. Once Thor saw them his anger faded a moment seeing the trickster at his best. That was when Loki took advantage of the moment and managed to knock Thor onto his side, with Loki’s back to the men who had begun to watch the entertaining fight once it got physical, using his head and knees to get the key into the lock and turn it.

 

As soon as Thor was free he took the time to grab Loki, who managed to keep hold of the key, call Mjolnir and fly the pair off to a location too far for the men to keep up with; at least that’s what he hoped. As soon as he landed he got Loki free of his bindings and checked the cuts and bruises he had left on his brother in the fight. “Brother why much you torment me even for a plan like that?”

 

“I might be wrong but that just may have saved our lives. Besides it is fun to watch you when your might takes over your mind.  Do not think me the fool in this Thor, for you were the one to get us stuck there and had I not stepped in when I did I may have lost you. I do not do things lightly, nor do I react without thought, unlike some of us.” His tone was bitter and teasing before he called for Heimdall to bring them home with news of what the men could do. Just before the portal of light along the Rainbow bridge hit Loki could have sworn he heard. “Brother, I think it might be I who was wrong.”


End file.
